Comme une ombre au tableau
by Linaelle
Summary: Tous les mots que je tenterai ne feront que te laisser partir. Alors moi aussi je me cache derrière les mots des autres. Et ma fierté, en cet instant, en ce seul instant, je m'en fous. Car personne n'est à l'abri, à l'abri des sentiments. ZoSan... Et joyeux anniversaire Lisen !


_Joyeux anniversaire Lisen ! ^^ Un petit OS en cadeau, ça s'impose ! J'espère que tu passeras une agréable journée et merci pour le temps que tu consacres à ce fandom ! Au passage... le sujet est pas forcément hyper joyeux donc ça ne se prête peut-être pas idéalement à l'occasion, mais c'est ce qui m'est venu ! ^^_

_Un merci également à Nath et Hasegawa pour l'organisation ! Et à tous les autres !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Comme une ombre au tableau**

_**Aujourd'hui…**_

« Zoro, c'est… fini. »

Je pensais que nous y gagnions à faire semblant. On ne s'était jamais vraiment mis ensemble, alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment se séparer. Et pourtant.

Je pensais que les mots, on faisait sans. On ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé, alors on n'avait pas de raison de vraiment s'y mettre. Et pourtant.

Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas arriver, car nous deux, c'était différent. Et pourtant tu es là, devant moi, les bras ballants. Car nous deux, c'était différent, mais différent comme les autres et…

« C'est fini… »

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à comprendre ce que tu fais. Ces mots ne t'appartiennent pas. Ils sortent, mécaniques, comme si tu les avais déjà dits cent fois. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui les as tant prononcés et tant usés. C'est quelqu'un d'autre avant, et encore quelqu'un d'autre avant toi. Car dans ces mots, il y a la douloureuse habitude de ces autres que nous n'étions pas, pas jusqu'à maintenant. Et nous aurons été un couple au seul moment de notre rupture. Un couple comme les autres.

Si seulement j'avais su que tu ferais de nous comme tout le monde, alors j'aurais voulu qu'un jour, un jour au moins, on profite de ce monde-là et qu'on cesse de s'aimer comme si nous ne nous aimions pas. Pour y croire, y croire comme les autres.

Sanji, si c'est fini, si c'est vraiment fini, tu fais chier. Car pour la première fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tous les mots que je tenterai ne feront que te laisser partir. Alors moi aussi je me cache, je me cache derrière les mots des autres. Et ma fierté, en cet instant, en ce seul instant, je m'en fous. Car personne n'est à l'abri, à l'abri des sentiments.

* * *

J'ai prié. Et Dieu seul sait qu'il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire. Il n'y a que toi, moi, nous. Et les autres qui ont tout foutu en l'air.

J'ai prié pour que tu sois fort. Fort d'accepter, de comprendre et de supporter.

J'ai prié pour que tu sois faible aussi. Faible d'y avoir cru.

Et pourtant, tu es là, devant moi, les bras ballants. Ni fort, ni faible, simplement perdu, perdu dans des mots tant de fois prononcés, trop usés et qui ne sont pas les tiens : ceux des autres. Et il y a ces questions que tous ont posées avant toi, des questions cons, mais qui sur l'instant avaient un sens. Le sens de l'espoir.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? »

Si l'on n'est jamais sûr de ce que l'on commence, dans ces histoires-là, on sait souvent où l'on s'arrête. Mais tu ne peux y croire.

« Pourquoi ? »

De raison, il n'y en a pas de simple. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne t'aime plus quand je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais. Et mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. Pas comme le reste, pas comme les autres. Mais tu ne sais que croire.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? »

La plus improbable des explications. Comment t'en vouloir de l'imaginer dans la plus improbable des situations ? Non, il n'y a personne. Mais tu ne crois plus en rien, en rien d'autre que tes doutes.

Des doutes que je ne te croyais pas permis, des doutes que tu prends dans ma douleur. Et je me cache, je me cache derrière des réponses que tu connais déjà. Ces mots seront les derniers d'un nous qui ne s'est jamais vraiment installé.

* * *

_**Hier…**_

Il venait de terminer sa clope. Sa troisième clope. Celle de trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait cet enfoiré de bretteur ? Tout le reste de l'équipage était déjà rassemblé depuis longtemps et patientait, les bras chargés des achats de l'après-midi. Comme d'habitude, Sanji était arrivé le premier, pour ne pas faire attendre ses dames mais ses autres nakamas l'avaient rejoint par la suite et toujours pas la moindre trace de gazon ambulant. Ça allait être pour sa pomme, encore une fois.

Avec un adorable sourire et un décolleté plongeant, la navigatrice laissa là un cuisinier partagé entre dévotion et agacement, tandis que la petite troupe regagnait tranquillement le navire. Laissé seul, il soupira avant de partir en quête de cet imbécile, jamais fichu de retrouver son chemin.

Il le débusqua, quelques carrefours plus loin, déambulant au hasard des ruelles, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet idiot le faisait tourner en bourrique à chaque fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pas vraiment.

S'approchant discrètement dans son dos, il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Et son marimo se retourna vers lui.

« T'en as mis du temps, Baka-Cook. »

Ils échangèrent quelques répliques bien choisies, quelques coups bien placés, quelques regards heureux de se retrouver et ils se mirent en route, sans se lâcher, direction le Sunny.

Les autres suivirent la scène des yeux. Les autres. Ils avaient toujours été là. Comme une ombre au tableau.

* * *

L'équipage fêtait sa victoire dans le bar du village et l'alcool coulait à flot, comme toujours, au milieu des rires, des danses et des chansons. Chacun racontait un peu de soi, chacun partageait ses peurs et ses joies. Et rien n'aurait pu ternir cette soirée où tous les différents s'étaient fait oublier.

Mais les bonnes choses ont une fin et les dernières notes s'égrenaient, les cadavres de bouteille s'entassaient, les hommes titubaient.

« Salope ! »

Sanji se redressa brusquement, cherchant du regard celui qui avait lancé l'insulte et celle à qui elle s'était adressée. Ce ne fut pas long : un regard brillant le dévisageait avec haine et mépris. Et la « salope », c'était lui. Le cuisinier allait lui décocher un coup de pied lorsqu'une main posée sur son épaule lui fit suspendre son geste.

« Fais pas attention, il est complètement torché. »

Effectivement, l'homme s'écroula seul, emportant avec lui la violence de ses pensées. Et Sanji se retourna pour plonger dans une compassion qu'il n'avait pas demandée.

« Hey, c'est bon, calme-toi. Ça arrive à tout le monde de dire de la merde… Mais, si tu veux mon avis, t'aurais moins de galère avec une gonzesse. Ça parle mais ça ne fait pas parler. Ce serait mieux pour toi qu'un type comme Roronoa. Surtout qu'avec lui, ça laisse pas de doute. C'est toi qui fais la femme, non ?

- Je suis d'accord avec une chose, ça arrive à tout le monde de dire de la merde. »

Cette fois, les coups partirent sans retenue. Puis le cuisinier rassembla ses affaires et quitta le bar.

Les autres suivirent la scène des yeux. Les autres. Ils avaient toujours été là. Comme une ombre au tableau.

* * *

Sanji s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, dans le noir de la nuit, et repensa à tous leurs moments, à tous leurs souvenirs. Leurs étreintes, leurs baisers, leurs disputes aussi.

Mais dans chaque souvenir, il y a avait comme une ombre au tableau, une ombre qui s'étendait un peu plus chaque jour. Les autres. Leurs regards, leurs insultes, leurs excuses aussi. Leurs coups, leurs rejets, leurs permissions aussi.

_C'est dégueulasse, comment pouvez-vous… malade… un homme et une femme… mais… faire un effort… vivez dans le péché… comprends pas… vous faire aider… ce que vous êtes… ne suis pas contre… _

Zoro, j'en ai trop vu, trop entendu, trop encaissé aussi. Je ne pensais pas que le regard des autres pouvait vraiment compter. Mais il est là, toujours là, à juger.

_La haine, la peur, l'aversion, le reproche, la curiosité, la pitié._

À juger la différence.

J'ai beau le leur crier, que je n'en suis pas une. Ni une erreur, ni une faute. Personne n'écoute. Personne n'entend. Et ça m'épuise.

De temps en temps, j'aimerais pouvoir souffler. De temps en temps, j'aimerais pouvoir croire encore que je suis… Comme les autres.

Zoro, je suis… désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne.

* * *

_**Aujourd'hui…**_

Il y a bien peu de jours où l'on a envie d'être con. Assez con pour ne pas avoir bien compris. Vraiment con et s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Trop con à en croire n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit mieux. Mais il y en a. Et ce jour-ci, c'est le nôtre.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. »

On l'a entendue cent fois, cette histoire, cent fois de trop, cent fois que nous n'avions pas voulu entendre.

_Tu ne vois rien venir._ Et je n'ai rien vu, rien vu d'autre que ta douleur que je ne comprenais pas car jamais tu n'as accepté de me la partager. Je croyais que tu saurais vivre avec, qu'elle ne nous atteindrait pas car il n'y avait pas plus important que nous.

_Tu ne comprends pas._ Et je ne comprends pas comment cette souffrance a pu te dépasser, a pu nous dépasser quand ce « nous » aurait du la faire taire. Ne puisais-tu pas ta force dans ce que nous partagions ?

_Et tu doutes._ Et je doute de ce que nous avons été pour toi.

_Tu n'arrives pas à écouter._ Hier encore, tu riais dans mes bras et aujourd'hui, je m'endormirai sans toi. Quand ai-je commencé à te perdre ?

_Tu n'entends que trop bien._ Aujourd'hui encore, je te serrais contre moi et demain, tu auras oublié. Quand ai-je fini de te perdre ?

_Et tu n'as rien à répondre._ Et je n'ai rien à te retourner qu'une sourde douleur qui n'ose encore tout à fait se dévoiler car elle aussi, elle doute.

_Tu le vois déjà partir._ Et tu es là, devant moi, les bras ballants. Ton regard évite le mien. Tu as cessé de parler, prêt à te retourner.

_Au fond, il n'est déjà plus là._ C'est moi qui te perds mais c'est toi qui pleures. Ne me fais pas croire que tout est encore possible alors que tu m'abandonnes sur le pont.

_Et ça fait mal._ Et ça fait vraiment mal.

On l'a entendue cent fois, cette histoire. Et cette fois-ci, c'est la nôtre.

* * *

J'ai prié pour être fort. Fort d'apparence, d'attitude, de faire semblant.

J'ai prié pour être faible aussi. Faible de te voir souffrir. Mais pas à en pleurer.

Et je me suis perdu.

Ça devait faire mal mais tout arranger.

Ça devait faire mal mais tout simplifier.

Et ça fait vraiment mal. Mais c'est tout.

* * *

_**Demain…**_

Il venait de terminer sa clope. La fameuse troisième. Tout le reste de l'équipage était déjà rassemblé depuis longtemps et patientait, nerveusement, jusqu'à ce que son capitaine ne décide de rentrer sans le retardataire habituel. Après tout, si Zoro cherchait à atteindre le point de rassemblement, il finirait bien par tomber sur le navire.

Remontant l'avenue principale, l'équipage jetait des regards à droite, à gauche, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une chevelure verte. Mais ils ne furent pas les premiers.

« Regarde, c'est un des deux pédés…

- Ça me fait vomir rien que de penser à…

- Gomu gomu noooo, mains au cul ! »

Luffy se propulsa et réalisa son attaque à merveille, avant de se rattraper au cou des deux hommes qui suivaient des yeux le bretteur marchant en direction du navire.

« Hey, les gars, c'est vraiment pas cool. Vous devriez arrêter de lui mater le cul, il est déjà pris. OÏ ! ZOROOOO ! »

La voix du capitaine du Sunny se perdit dans la foule et le bretteur bifurqua dans une ruelle. Les deux autres partirent sans demander leur reste tandis que Luffy se retournait vers ses camarades qui le rejoignaient.

« Sanji, tu devrais pas le laisser traîner tout seul, tu vas te le faire piquer ! »

Le cuisinier eut un sourire amer mais son capitaine ne sembla pas le remarquer, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de se rappeler d'une information importante.

« Ah, c'est vrai, Zoro nous rejoint plus tard parce ce que… ah oui, « parce que ça ne nous ressemble pas, de faire comme les autres ». Je sais pas de quoi il parlait, mais ça avait l'air important alors… Sanji ? Où tu vas ? »

Le cuisinier ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il entendit seulement derrière lui, les voix de ses camarades le faire à sa place.

« Zoro a besoin de quelqu'un pour trouver son chemin. Et… tu pouvais pas te rappeler plus tôt qu'il ne rentrait pas avec nous ?

- Mais je m'en rappelais !

- Abruti ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a attendu tout à l'heure alors ?

- Bah, parce qu'on l'attend toujours !

- Mais il ne risquait pas d'arriver !

- Et alors ? »

Zoro, je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer après. Mais pour aujourd'hui, rien qu'aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas finir… comme les autres ? Et prendre le droit de s'aimer… comme les autres ?

Mais surtout, surtout... que les autres aillent se faire foutre.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, Lisen la première, évidemment !_

_Merci pour tout !_


End file.
